Lost Soul (1): The Pendant Gift
by DeRoziersstory
Summary: When Anastasia DeRozier suddenly appeared in Hogwarts with no recollection of how she got there, no one was quite sure what to do with her. Soon, she makes herself useful as a guidance councillor, as well as worming her way into the heart of a brooding potions professor. Yet, who is Mr Harris, and why does he seem to know Ana? One things certain, Do Not Trust Mr Harris.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Soul (#1)**

**The Pendant Gift**

A/N: Hello, welcome to the first instalment of the Lost Soul series! It is important to note that this story actually goes across 6 Fandoms: Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Pirates of the Caribbean, Sherlock (BBC), Thor/Avengers and (possibly) Sookie Stackhouse Series. I apologise if not all these are your Fandoms. However, each fanfic has a dedicated fandom 'til the end fanfic, which will be all combined. It's fine to only read this story, but some things will not be revealed. I genuinely hope you enjoy my project, or just this fanfic. :) So please, continue and follow Anastasia through a world of magic and mystery...

**Chapter 1**

It was already dark by the time the headmaster sent for Severus. There was no moon in the sky and a heavy weight was set on the world. Severus strode through the empty halls of Hogwarts like a dark raven towards the old fool's office. His hard face set in annoyance, yet his steps made almost no sound as he glided along like a ghost.

When he finally got to Albus' (not so secret) staircase, Severus was already fed up with whatever the fool wanted from him. Pessimism set about him like a familiar scent, making his brooding presence seem even more cold than usual.  
"Dew Drops," Severus' cold voice echoed in the hall. It's deep timbre resonating off the stone walls. The annoying gargoyle that usually had a snipe comment remained silent and jumped out of the way for the potions master. He ascended the staircase and just as he was about to knock on the door, it opened for him. Snape took no hesitation in striding inside the clustered office.

Albus sat at his desk, cluttered with papers, scribbling away at a parchment as his noisy Phoenix squawked beside him. Albus looked up at Severus with piercing blue eyes over half-moon glasses.  
"Ah, Severus. Lovely evening, is it not?"  
"The quality of the evening is irrelevant, headmaster. Why have you summoned me at this ungodly hour. Much more so, why did you have to send the most irritating house elf to do it?" He shuddered inwardly as he recalled Jingly's high pitched voice.  
"Come now, Severus. I hope you did not take out your annoyance on Jingly."  
"Of course not. Now please, inform me of my attendance."  
"Ah, yes. It seems as if something foreign has managed to pass through out defences. Somewhere in the forbidden forest. It doesn't seem to be malicious, but I would like you to investigate."  
"You're sending me to check if a bird has flown into the forbidden forest?" Severus asked sceptically.  
"I don't believe it's a bird, Severus."  
"I suppose I have little choice," Severus muttered.  
"Now, now. A walk in the woods might do you some good!" The mischievous twinkle set in the old man's blue eyes as he said these words. The potions master found he was liking it less and less every time he saw that look.

With a flick of his black robes, Severus was already descending the stairwell. Trying not to mutter about the inconvenience of this 'adventure'. Albus stared after the potions master for awhile, only guessing as to what this could all mean. For once, he had no clue.

Severus' dark from travelled in the shadows cast by the castle and the surrounding landscape. He briefly wondered where the shadows were being cast, considering it was a new moon. The forest seemed calmer than usual, and far more quiet. As if, for now, the forest seemed to be actually at peace with it's self. Usually, the forest fought it's existence constantly. Yet, tonight, it was serene.

Severus pondered exactly what Albus meant when he said 'not malicious'. He wandered the forest for at least an hour without finding so much as a twig out of line. Yet, just as he was about to leave, he caught a glimpse of white and red out of the corner of his eyes. He stopped in his tracks and peered at the distraction. There it was.

A young woman lay unconscious on the damp leaves. Her dark strawberry blonde hair was almost ginger, but it held a finer quality. Her fair skin was in stark contrast to the darkness of the forest floor. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her perfect lips were parted slightly. She looked to be in the most peaceful sleep. Severus forgot himself for a moment as he watched the sleeping woman. It wasn't until a shiver ran through her body that he snapped out of it.

He scooped the woman up off the damp leaves and began to make his way back to the castle. A million questions ran through her mind. Why was she here? How did she get here? Who was she?

The woman shivered again in his arms. Severus took in her clothing, torn Muggle jeans and a thin lavender sweater that hung off her slender shoulders. Without so much as a second thought, the broody potions master set her down and took off his own cloak, and placed it over the girl. He did not even register how out of character he was being. What should he care if she froze. She was the dunderhead who was out here in the first place. Yet, even as the argument began with himself, it died away instantly as he looked at her sighing in relief at the added warmth. He scooped her up again and continued his journey.

When he made it to the infirmary, the woman's temperature matched his own and she was no longer wrecked with shivers. When Madame Pomfrey saw Severus she had to do a double take at the unexpected sight.  
"Severus! What- Who? Oh, Come here, put her on that bed," she was practically flailing with surprise and a swing of emotions and reactions. Severus placed her on the cot and took several steps back.  
"Where did you find her?" Poppy asked as she began fussing over the unconscious girl.  
"She was in the forbidden forest," his voice dripped with disdain, despite the fact he was actually feeling rather sympathetic to the young woman. Yet, he would never let Poppy see that. Or anyone, for that matter.  
"Why were you there?"  
"Albus sent me."  
"I see. And did you see any blood? Or any sign of how she came to be there?"  
"No to both questions."  
"Was she at all conscious?"  
"No."  
"So we don't know who she is?"  
"That would be correct." Severus tried hard to keep the sharp edge out of his voice, but it was hard, habit was a stubborn little shit.  
"Well, I will see to it that she is cared for. Would you like me to send for you if she comes to?" Severus was taken aback by the question. His normal response would be a harsh "of course not," but he was actually kind of concerned for the woman.  
"Yes. I would like to ask her a few questions, and get my coat back." Severus didn't mean the last two parts of his retort. Yet they assured themselves and kept up his cold persona. Habit again.  
"I see," Madam Pomfrey began, seeing through his façade, "I'll let you know." Before he could see her smirk, she turned back to nursing the girl. Leaving Severus to storm away to his quarters.

* * *

As the red-haired woman awoke, the throbbing pain that ran through all her body sang painfully. Yet, nothing could compare to the sharp ringing in her head. She felt as though her brain had been scrambled. The muscles in her jaw clenched so as not to scream aloud. Luckily, the all-too-perceptive Madam Pomfrey saw the young woman's painful awakening and rushed over.  
"Alright, dearie, no need for that. Scream all you want," the older woman soothed. The red-head's pale blue eyes locked onto the nurse in wild panic, nearly forgetting her pain…nearly.

"Where am I?" her voice came out distinctly British, high in panic.  
"Calm down. You're in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No safer place on this earth."  
"Witchcra- are you serious? You're bonkers!" the woman's pitch dropped lower and a fine tone of attitude filtered through the panic.  
"No, young lady. You'll do well not to insult the one whose making you better," Pomfrey's stern tone was not insulted however, more scolding.  
"Alright, so let's…let us say, perhaps, that this is a big fancy magic school…in what- ah- time era is it?" the woman's defensive attitude faded away into a far shyer one. Pomfrey's stern gaze faded with it.  
"Oh, dear. What do you remember?" she asked kindly.  
"Ah…nothing, I-I don't remember anything…" her voice rose in panic as she came to this strange realisation of her blank memories.  
"Do you know your name?"  
"No…wait, it's…Anastasia DeRozier," the red haired woman tested out this name in her mind and her mouth and found it familiar. She nodded with more determination, yes, this was her name.

Upon questioning Anastasia, Madam Pomfrey discovered that the red headed woman knew nothing else of her circumstances. With a worried sigh she knew that she would now have to summon Snape. She knew that whilst the grumpy man genuinely cared about the welfare of more people than he lets on, he could still come across as rough, harsh and rather villainous. Already, that first year Potter boy and his friends had made something of a 'bad guy' out of the poor man. Still, to submit this woman to Severus in her current state could result in spells being flung across the room.

"Now, Anastasia, I have agreed to notify the one who brought you here that you woke. Are you okay to see them?" Pomfrey asked cautiously.  
"I suppose, they did rescue me, I guess," Anastasia looked at the sheet over her legs and played with the hem of it. The older nurse sighed and summoned a house elf to collect Severus.

* * *

When Severus received the House elf, he was surprised that the woman came to already. Most of the little morons around here were out for a week for a simple bruise on the knee. He readied himself immediately and began his way to the hospital wing. He wasn't entirely sure why he was so determined to check on the woman. His best bet would simply be his desire for knowledge. That was it. He simply had desire to know who this woman was and why she in the forbidden forest. Particularly how she got there. Severus decided he would not bother Albus with this nonsense until he had gotten all the facts, and that included interviewing the girl.

When he entered the room of sick bays, his eyes immediately locked onto the redhead. She was currently laughing under her breath as she watched one of the students complaining about a headache, suggesting that he cannot possibly do his school work because of this. The woman's eyes eventually fell on the dark character of Severus in the corner. Whilst her eyes widened first, they fell soft quickly. A reaction Severus was surprised to encounter. He walked over there, carefully calculating his steps.

* * *

Anastasia spotted the man out of the corner of her eye. His dark appearance surprised her at first. The absolute soberness of his presence. It was dark and demanding, yet Ana knew straight away this was the man who saved her. She watched from her bed as he slowly made his way over. His dark, obsidian eyes piercing into her sharper than the clearest blue gaze.

"You are awake," he spoke evenly. He was not entirely sure how to speak, but he was trying not to be too aggressive.  
"I am," she said softly, yet Severus saw the slight cheek in her voice and the ever so small upturn of her lips.  
"What's your name?"  
"Anastasia DeRozier," she replied quickly, feeling over-confident in the one piece of fact she knew.  
"Why were you out in that forest, Miss DeRozier?" Her blue eyes fell blank.  
"I-I was in a forest?" she asked quietly, more to herself than the man before her. Severus paused in disbelief. If this woman did not know of her situation, how would this interview go?  
"I take it you are not aware of your facts?" he asked slowly, the snide slowly crawling into his voice. Ana noticed the snide and felt a rise of kindred spirit, though her current predicament denied her rejoicing.  
"No. I don't know where I am from, what I am, where I am, what the date is or how I came to be here. All I know is my name." Severus nodded at this, inwardly he was mulling over the conversation. It did not escape his notice the snide creeping into her own voice in a cheeky way.  
"Somehow, Miss DeRozier, you have made your way into the protected grounds of Hogwarts, with nothing but your name. Excuse me, it's my job to be sceptical," he drawled in his rich baritone voice.  
"Oh, is it your job to save helpless, unconscious girls in the middle of the woods?" Severus raised an eyebrow at the smirking girl.  
"No. However, I believe I would have been reprimanded if I had left you there as I had thought about doing." There the acid was. Finally coming strewing out.  
"I see, so…you feared for your job? That's why you saved me?" Ana looked away in fake thought.  
"Correct."  
"And, your came here to check up on me because your job demands it?"  
"Again, correct, Ms DeRozier."  
"Oh, I see…What exactly is your job?" her blue eyes peeked at him under her lashes and a smirk pulled at her lips. Severus gritted his teeth. This was some kind of trap. Yet, he walked into it blindly. Somehow, some part of him admired her spirit. Not that anyone would ever know that.  
"I am a professor of the school. The headmaster asked me to check on the forest for anomalies, and you turned up. Before I take this matter to the headmaster, I am required to acquire any information pertaining to the matter before I address this matter to him." Diplomatic as ever.

Ana watched as he came up with his reply. It was good and reasonable, yet she was determined to push for more information about his character.  
"I see, anything else you wish to acquire knowledge on…" she realised she did not know this man's name.  
"No, that shall suffice." He made to turn but Ana stopped him by grabbing his arm.  
"Who are you? I think I should know the name of the man who saved me." Severus looked down at her, frozen by her sudden touch. No one dared to touch him usually. Yet, this woman had the gall? All to ask his name?  
"Severus Snape," he replied slowly. Ana dropped her hand with a large smile. Even this brooding man could not deny the beauty of her, and her smile. He suddenly found himself wondering her age.  
"Thank you, Severus." He nodded and turned. He would need to now tell the headmaster of these new discoveries.

* * *

Ana was sleeping when she was interrupted by the sound of the doors opening. She sat up and looked over towards to door to see a man with a long white beard and hair, sparkling blue eyes and half-moon glasses. He was followed by Severus and another person, this time a woman, who was elderly, yet stern, with grey hair pulled into a tight bun and adorned in dark emerald green robes in tartan pattern.  
"Hey," she greeted lazily. Aware that she probably had bed-head and did not care at all. They interrupted her sleep, why should she look presentable?  
"Miss DeRozier, I believe?" The elderly man said in a warm voice.  
"Yes sir, Mr White Beardy Man, sir!" the words rolled out of her mouth before she could catch them, though after the stumble, she was rather awake and apologetic of her mishap.  
"Quite fine, Miss DeRozier, we did wake you. I apologize, I could not free myself earlier." He laughed as he spoke, and Ana instantly felt better.  
"It appears you have a douse of Amnesia?" he asked softly. Ana nodded sadly at this. Despite her brave front, she was genuinely freaked out about her situation. She had a completely blank mind, it was like the rest of her was missing, lost somewhere.  
"I see. Are you a witch?" he asked seriously. Ana shook her head 'no'. She didn't believe she had the magical touch.  
"Oh, dear," the elderly woman said, looking to the old man in concern.  
"What a situation you have found yourself in…"  
"I don't know much about myself, sir, but they may be a common feature." He laughed merrily and turned to Severus.  
"What do you suggest we do with our guest, Severus?" The younger man looked between the woman and Albus, uncertain how he felt about being around a Muggle.  
"The Ministry may want to know about this…" he suggested slowly.  
"Oh, please, Severus, the Ministry would terrorize this girl! They would demand to know how she got through the wards, it would do nothing to help her regain her memories," the elderly woman spoke sternly. Yet, with concern for Anastasia. Who, in all honestly, was rather scared of the prospect of this ministry.  
"I shall talk to the Prime Minister to look for your name, then perhaps we can find your family," Albus told her calmly.  
"Yeah, Okay."  
"Excellent. Well, we shall no longer disturb your sleep. Hopefully, we can have this all resolved by tomorrow." With a last smile, they left. Ana slid back down into the bed and fell asleep. Her dreams were filled with her, running though a maze of mirrors. Until a mirror shrunk and turned into something like a tarot card, on it was serpent with a silver outline.

* * *

Severus sat by the fireplace in his quarters and wondered on the red-haired girl. A rather snark and strange woman. He shook his head and looked to the alcohol in his hand accusingly, before slamming it down on the table. With a sigh, he turned away and made his way to his bed.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Albus, but there is no one by the name of Anastasia DeRozier! She does not exist. Not in Britain, or any other country!" the messenger in the portrait told him apologetically. Albus nodded and waved away the painted character. He sat in contemplative thought. He doubted the girl was lying to him. Yet, her name did not bring up any records. There was no way he could tell the ministry, they would insist she was a liar. Wizards were not always friendly to the non-magical population. He could keep her here, but for what purpose? He thought hard on this prospect for a long time, before he concluded to leave her as a guest until they discovered any talents she may have.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Soul (#1)**

**The Pendant Gift**

**Chapter 2 **

Ana had found out that she would be staying in the castle as a guest for now, and once she had been cleared of her bed-ridden condition, she decided to explore her new home. After dressing in the clothes she had been found in (which had mysteriously been cleaned and repaired) she left the medical wing.

It was still the school term, so students still bustled around going from class to class. Although, Anastasia was not by any means shy, so she did not mind the stares and general confusion of the student body. Most were just wondering whether she was a new student or not. Though, many thoughts were of far higher rating, particularly from the older boys.

Ana wandered the castle in wonder. It was HUGE! Its stone grace was unbelievable. The ghosts and the paintings were unreal. The whole experience was like being in a very realistic dream. By the time she had wandered to the dungeons however, she was thoroughly lost. The dank darkness of the place sent chills through her skin.

"Miss DeRozier, what are you doing down here?" a deep drawl asked from behind her. She turned to see Severus standing with his arms crossed over his chest. Ana couldn't help but notice the fitted garments complementing his lithe body. He was definitely not an athlete, but there was a graceful note to his body. Although, Ana couldn't help but notice how gothic he looked in his dark cape-like clothing.  
"I-I was exploring," she told him honestly. She pretended to look admiringly at a moving picture. Her eyes flicking somewhat nervously back to the brooding figure.  
"You're lost aren't you?" he asked sardonically. The woman's arms dropped in defeat and she turned back to Severus.  
"Yeah. I have absolutely no idea where I am," she admitted, not looking him in the eyes. Not in shame, particularly, but to save herself being locked in his intense, dark gaze.  
"Well, it is almost dinner, so you may follow to get you to the great hall. No telling what you could get yourself into if you're left alone," he said with a heavy sigh. As if she was the biggest burden in the world. Though, she probably was, Ana thought sadly.

Severus was already stalking off, so she had to do a little jog, step thing to keep up. Ana would have given her right leg to have him speak and fill the silence. Though, she doubted he was the social type. They reached the Great Hall in no time. However, now she was faced with the predicament of not knowing where to sit. Whether she sat with the adults or the children. Although she was unsure of the exact age, she knew herself to be the former age group. Severus noticed her stalling and rolled his eyes.  
"With the staff, DeRozier," as if it were obvious. Ana smiled almost triumphantly at this and followed Snape up to the teachers seating. Which had been magicked to seat another person. The last two seats were next to each other, so they sat together. The other staff at the table looked at her strangely and the students seemed somewhat disappointed. Ana, all the while, simply smiled. Severus dreaded whether she was an overly bright, optimistic person. Then he would find her ten-fold more annoying. Then again, he supposed it would be easy to be happy if you couldn't remember all the bad things that have happened to you. What he was most surprised about, however, was how well she was taking it all.

Albus said his little speech to the students and introduced Ana as a guest to the castle. Though he made sure to leave out any detail. Which made the students crazy with wondering who she was and why she was at the castle, and why was she dressed as a Muggle?

The food appeared suddenly and Ana almost leapt out of her seat in surprise. Snape smirked next to her. Yet, she adapted fairly quickly and began helping herself. Severus couldn't help but notice how little she actually ate. She participated in small talk with a witch next to her, who called herself Rolanda Hooch. She had fierce yellow eyes that startled Ana, and reminded her of an eagle.

It was painfully obvious at the amount of attention she was gaining from the male population, and some of the female. This caused Severus to roll his eyes. Although the woman was undoubtable attractive, the drooling masses made him disgusted. Did these teenagers have no control?

* * *

After dinner, Ana was collected by a house elf named Jingly to be taken to her new quarters. It was a beautiful space. It was a scheme of cream and lavender with hints of gold. The furniture was a light wood that set off the rest of the colours nicely. She could see from her window an arch slice of the grounds of Hogwarts, currently shrouded in darkness. Ana thanked Jingly and sat down on her new bed. It was so soft! Much better than the thin mattresses at the hospital wing. She fell back, arms spread out and hair haloed around her head, with her legs hanging off. She stared up at the ceiling and finally felt all her emotions barging to the surface.

In truth, Anastasia DeRozier was no where near as brave as she pretended she was. She was scared, alone and lost. With only a name to her. She was in a strange place, with strange people and no idea where she came from. Her only hope was to fit in here…but what if that didn't happen? What if she was outcaste? Particularly because she couldn't do magic. Her tears ran down her pale cheeks and that was when it hit. A panic attack.

Ana had no idea she would be prone to them, so she struggled with her breath, her chest felt contracted and her head felt fuzzy and confused. She was shaking uncontrollably. She tried to hold her breath to stop her rapid, short ones. She felt so scared.

When Anastasia eventually woke, her head felt heavy and her eyes hurt. She rose with a groan and gasped as she felt pain on her arms, she looked down to see vicious scratches trailing her arms. Her eyebrows drew together in confusion. How on earth did she get those? Then it hit her, she remembered than in her attack last night, she was trying to focus on something other than the panic. So she found physical pain as a reliever. She knew she wasn't an 'emo', so she would have to make sure she figure out a different outlet next time. Grateful she had a long sleeve shirt, she knew she could brave this new place.

This was her new place. Her new home. After she had gotten all the panic out of her system she had been storing she felt so much better. Ana had a shower in the small bathroom en suite and changed into her only set of clothes. She would have to talk to Albus about getting new ones if she were to stay. Although, the robes most of them wore was not very appealing.

Finally refreshed, Ana set out to the Great Hall, asking the paintings for directions. The hall was barely half full by the time she got there, figuring most of the students had not yet risen (given it was a Sunday) and sat down in her seat she had taken last night and helped herself to some toast.

After breakfast Ana strolled around the grounds, relishing in the sunshine and taking in the fresh air. To be honest, she was bored shitless. That was until she saw to students bickering, getting far too close for comfort with hostile intent. The tension between them was thick enough to slice. Ana rushed over to them with a concerned frown.  
"What's going on over here?" she asked in what sounded surprisingly like a teacher.  
"That idiot kept messing up my potion last period!" one of them yelled, a Ravenclaw (Hooch had explained the houses last night to her), the other student was a Slytherin, who smirked.  
"You can't prove it. Professor Snape let me go," he boasted arrogantly. Ana frowned, but decided instead to smile at the two of them, which through the students for a loop.  
"Come on now, I understand why you are upset," she said to the Ravenclaw, "don't you think you owe her an apology?" she asked the Slytherin boy.  
"Why should I?" he hissed. Ana raised a condescending eyebrow, to which he looked away nervously.  
"Did you mess with her potion?" she asked, the tone in her voice implying she would know if the boy was lying.  
"Yes," he mumbled, looking at his feet. He looked over at the Ravenclaw with a blush to his cheeks. Ana dawned with understanding. A crush.  
"Why don't you try apologizing. I know you didn't mean to upset her," she said, giving him a secret wink, looking over to the girl to let him know she knew. He blanched, but turned to the girl.  
"I'm really sorry, Sophie, I was just trying to have a little fun. I didn't mean to upset you," he apologized earnestly. The girl smiled at the boy.  
"Okay, Forde. I forgive you, but just so you know, you will have to pay for that detention Snape gave me for 'lying'," she told him with a cheeky smile.  
"Okay, you two be good," Ana said with a grin as she left them to turn back towards the castle, talking animatedly about what Forde would have to do to make it up to Sophie (Ana swear she heard the girl suggest he dye his hair "Weasly Ginger" and sing nursery rhymes to her for a day).

Anastasia was completely unaware of Dumbledore watching the transaction, with his secret smirk and a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

When the owl dropped on the table with a loud hoot, Ana nearly fell out of her chair. Damn, she hated birds! She poked the teacher next to her, which happened to be Severus. He looked at her with annoyance, dark eyes blazing.  
"Hey, Snape? Can you do me a big favour and get that note off the owl?" she pleaded, looking up into his dark eyes. He sighed.  
"Why don't you do it, Miss DeRozier?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Can't." Severus stared at her waiting for an explanation. "I'm scared of bird…" she said with a small voice. Severus almost laughed the woman, pushing herself as far back into her chair as possible, frozen in fear.  
"Fine," he said with a sneer. He reached over to the bird and took the note. Anastasia watched as his long, graceful fingers deftly worked and took the note, handing it over to her. Ana took it gratefully and opened the tiny scroll.

_Miss DeRozier, _

_Please meet me at my office at 7.30pm_,

_Albus Dumbledore_

Ana pocketed the note and stared at the owl who was still sitting on the table. _I eat food on that table_, she thought bitterly. Her eyes narrowed, waiting for it to leave her be. Severus noticed the staring contest between the owl and the red haired woman. With a roll of his eyes he waved the bird away. With a last loud hoot, it took off. Ana scooted back to the table, though her appetite was lost.  
"Why are you so afraid of birds?" he asked in genuine curiosity. Ana looked at him from under her lashes.  
"I have no idea," she told him softly, before looking back at her half-eaten small plate of food. She excused herself and left the great hall. Some of the students had noticed the strange occurrence of the red-haired guest at the lunch. What kind of witch was afraid of owls?

* * *

Ana asked Minerva where Albus' office was and followed her instructions to a tee. Yet, all she could find was this gargoyle looking thing, that she swore was smirking at her. She was growing more frustrated by the minute, until the gargoyle burst out with laughter.

"Alright, alright! Go on in! He told me to expect you, but it was so funny!" the gargoyle laughed, then jumped aside. Ana glared at the laughing stone and went into Dumbledore's office. It was a clustered room with heaps of books and parchment around the place. Her eyes flicked from the orange bird sitting on a perch and Albus.  
"Ah, welcome, Miss DeRozier! Please have a seat. Lemon Drop?" he offered. Ana shook her head 'no' and sat down, keeping a wary eye on the bird.  
"Evening, Professor," she said by way of greeting, a smile gracing her pretty face.  
"Good evening. Now, you're probably wondering why you have been brought here?" he asked, tilting his head to look over his glasses.  
"Yes, quite curious…" Ana admitted. The bird moved to scratch under it's wing with it's beak and Ana flinched.  
"Today, I saw you speaking with those students who seemed rather rustled."  
"Ah, yeah…sorry if that was a teacher...thing…" she apologized weakly, knowing she didn't do anything explicitly wrong, but may have stepped on toes.  
"No, no, my dear. It's quite fine," he chuckled, "but it got me thinking, how would you like to be a Guidance Councillor?"

Anastasia was definitely surprised, but delighted.  
"That sounds wonderful, Albus!" she grinned widely, only just restraining herself from jumping up and down and clapping. Albus laughed and nodded.  
"Excellent. So, you will receive an office, which you may decorate how you see fit. You are to keep a record of everything and if anything very serious comes up, you are to discuss the matter with me directly. Other than that, please make sure to be confidential to respect the student's privacy."  
"That's no problem. When shall I start?"  
"I'll announce it tomorrow at the feast, then feel free to begin the next day."  
"No worries," Ana reassured with a smile. She stood, sensing the conversation had come to an end. They said their goodbyes and Ana left to get some sleep. At last, finally a place for her here.

Ana could not be any more excited as she headed to the Great Hall. Knowing Albus would announce her position today. She didn't mind having all the paperwork to go with it. In fact, it made her excited, she discovered doing nothing was driving her insane, she began having long, in depth conversations with the paintings. Though, she guessed it wasn't that strange considering they could talk back.

Ana sat next to Severus and Minerva, feeling the most at easy between them, simply because they were some of the first people she met here. Although Severus was quite intimidating, he at least talked to her. An he did save her. Albus stood before the feast began and gave a few announcements before getting to her.

"Now, before we begin the feast, Students and Staff, I would like to introduce Ms DeRozier, who has been offered a position on the staff as a guidance councillor. I urge you to seek her out if you should ever have any problems. Some times just having someone to listen can relieve a weight off your shoulders." He finished and there was an uproar of cheering and clapping from the students, even the teachers were enthusiastic. Although, Ana noticed Albus looking at a particular first year with black ruffled hair and glasses.

* * *

The next day, Ana set up her office to be homey and comfortable in tans, creams and blues. She guessed this way it was calming. It held a two couches, a large chair, which would be her own, a desk, a small coffee table and a bookshelf which she would later fill with self-help books. It was very quiet that day, however. No one was yet sure they could trust the new councillor with their problems. At the end of the day, Ana had gotten all her work complete, the only thing missing was an actual student with problems. Just as she was about to pack it in for the day, a knock at the door sounded.  
"Come in," she called, trying not to sound too surprised.

Then, in walked a boy with white blonde hair and light blue eyes. He appeared to be a first year and was a Slytherin, going by his robes.  
"Welcome," she greeted warmly offering the boy a seat. He took it, though he kept his eyes down and he seemed to be fighting a battle with himself. He was fidgety and nervous. Ana was honestly surprised anyone came to see her, most of all a Slytherin.  
"What is your name?" she asked the boy.  
"Draco Mal- ah, just Draco…" he said nervously. Ana stood and got them a cup of tea each.  
"Nice to meet you, Draco. Why don't you tell me what's going on?" she coached softly. Thus began an hour and a half long session with this poor boy rattling off how nervous he was about doing well in Slytherin so he didn't disappoint his father. How he was meant to befriend a boy named Harry Potter, but that didn't work out. Also, how he was annoyed at a girl named Hermione Granger for being such a "know-it-all", even though he was just as intelligent as her. Ana gave him some advice, cheered him up and sent him on his was a much happier person.

When Ana finally made it back to her quarters, she was exhausted. She fell into bed and slept well, all through to the morning.


End file.
